


Another

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Family, Knotting, M/M, Married Sex, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Orochimaru has Scales, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sappy, Sappy Sex, Smut, Smut Monday, Smut Monday 2020, Wolfy Hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: When Sakumo's memories blend with fantasies and run away with his mouth, his incredible mate is more than willing to not only indulge, but realise them. (They've wanted to expand their family with another cubling for years already.)
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 593





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut Monday [March](https://boredstudent-blog.tumblr.com/post/611519063689232384/smut-monday-march-2020-theme-patience): Patience

Cock buried deep in his mate’s pliant, eager body, Orochimaru arching into every thrust, Sakumo let his hands roam freely over skin smooth with thousands of tiny scales as they moved together. Orochimaru moaned, head bowing - his silky hair flowed down off his shoulders around his slender throat like ink - and tilted his hips into Sakumo’s next rolling thrust.

Sakumo brought one hand lower, stroking his mate’s lean belly. A flash of memory crossed his mind - when his mate’s slender body had been heavy with their cub - and he growled, pressing himself down closer over Orochimaru’s body and nipping roughly at his shoulder, panting. Sakumo dragged his tongue along Orochimaru’s shoulder towards his neck, moaning, eyes closed as sensation mixed with memory.

Orochimaru shifted beneath him, thighs spreading a little wider and back pressing up against him in return. Sakumo’s fingers curled, knuckles rubbing against Orochimaru’s stomach, lean and flat beneath his caresses.

“Sakumo- Wolf-heart. . .” Orochimaru groaned, hips rolling fluidly as he rode Sakumo’s thrusts and begged silently with every line of his body for more.

Sakumo gave it to him, rocking down into him hard. “Lovely. . .” He nosed Orochimaru’s ear and stroked his mate’s stomach again, remembering when it had been a swollen curve, filled with the new, growing life he had carried. “You remember what it was like,” Sakumo thrust a little harder, “when we made our cub? When you-” he broke off with a groan.

Orochimaru moaned, muscles tightening around Sakumo’s cock as a shiver ran through him. “ _Sakumo_ , yes- I-” He cursed, a soft hiss. “So good, Sakumo, yes.”

Sakumo bit down hard, forcing him lower on the futon as he arched in a sudden jerk. He all but melted with a loud, low cry of pleasure as Sakumo’s fangs dug into his shoulder, one hand grasping at Sakumo’s arm and dragging him closer.

“Want that again, want to see you like that again.” Sakumo panted as he released the bite, cock throbbing with the remembered flare of their chakra spinning along with his orgasm, the jutsu they had shared to make it possible. “So beautiful like that, mate,” he groaned, dragging his fangs along Orochimaru’s shoulder to his neck, “carrying the cub we made together, so _happy_.”

And Orochimaru had been, his contentment thrumming through him and tangible in almost every action - from the way he curled into Sakumo’s embraces to the warmer shades to his caustic chakra when he spiked it.

“You were stuffed so full of me that night, lovely, _fuck_ all mine and so fucking gorgeous . . . and you made our cub, carried our cub. So incredible, mate. Want you like that again.” Sakumo growled at the thought, thrusting a little harder, thinking of spilling himself in his mate, of making another cub together, of seeing Orochimaru filled and breathless and wanting. Thinking of the way Orochimaru had been under Sakumo when he _was_ heavy with their cub, months after; propped on pillows for support and if anything only more passionate and demanding than ever as Sakumo stroked and thrust and curled himself around his mate in their shared pleasure.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Sakumo shuddered, _want_ , desperate and hot, flooding his body, “you swollen with it, here,” he stroked Orochimaru’s belly and he all but whimpered, twisting in Sakumo’s arms and rocking back into his cock, “so full of come and so _ready_ for it. . .”

Orochimaru’s breath caught and he jerked under Sakumo. He nuzzled Orochimaru’s neck and rumbled, low and rough, stroking his mate and pulling him closer. “ _Sakumo._ ” Orochimaru moaned breathlessly. “Oh, _fuck_. So much. _You’re_ so much.”

Sakumo whined, rolling his hips and pulling back again. The slide was a little rougher this time - his knot was swelling - and Orochimaru let out a breathy cry. Sakumo moaned and kissed his nape. “Lovely?” he murmured, slowing a little as he slid himself back into his mate’s welcoming body and pressing his knot up to Orochimaru’s rim without yet pushing past.

“Sakumo.” This time it wasn’t a moan but Orochimaru almost snapping at him, and Sakumo laughed breathlessly as he pressed his mouth to Orochimaru’s pulse, teasing with a handful more of those shallower thrusts, keeping back, knot barely nudging against his mate each time before he withdrew once more. Orochimaru hissed and Sakumo snapped his hips, driving his knot deep into his mate’s body.

Orochimaru moaned, rough and low, fingers digging into Sakumo’s arm. His muscles rippled and clenched around Sakumo’s cock, a teasing flutter at his growing knot that urged him to find his place in his mate and stay, locked there, spilling himself. Sakumo groaned and bit at Orochimaru’s neck, rubbing down over his stomach to wrap his fingers around his mate’s cock. Orochimaru’s hips jerked, muscles tightening and back arching.

Sakumo growled against his skin, words gone, and stroked him, mind full of memories mingling with new imaginings - Orochimaru stuffed full of his knot and come; Orochimaru keening and splayed out beneath him, both of their hands on his stomach just beginning to show the cub he carried; Orochimaru already pregnant with his cub and demanding more of Sakumo, panting and hot and needy.

Sakumo keened, biting roughly at Orochimaru’s shoulder, forearm rubbing over his stomach - remembering when the skin beneath the tiny scales had been stretched, pinky-white skin showing between the softly shimmery white scales - as he stroked his mate’s cock.

Orochimaru gasped and groaned out his name, rough and broken, jerking in his arms and spilling come across his fingers, tightening around his cock. Sakumo growled again, teeth sinking a little deeper, until he tasted a trace of blood against his tongue, as he stroked Orochimaru through his orgasm, thrusting a little harder.

Orochimaru moaned thinly, rolling his hips into Sakumo’s thrusts, cock twitching in Sakumo’s hand. His whole body jerked and he murmured Sakumo’s name, guttural and thick with pleasure.

Sakumo groaned, jaw clenching as fire raced through him, hips jerking. The surge of bliss made his head spin as he burrowed against his mate still shuddering beneath him, knot swelling rapidly to full size. Orochimaru gave a breathy cry, rolling his hips again, _squeezing_ Sakumo’s cock, milking it as he spilled his pleasure. Orochimaru caught Sakumo’s hand to draw it slowly up over his stomach and chest.

Sakumo settled with several soft, hitching thrusts, his knot clasped tightly in his mate’s body, pleasure zinging through him. He eased his jaw open, dragging his tongue over Orochimaru’s shoulder where he had drawn blood, a few scales around the puncture marks angled up from the pressure his fangs had exerted. Orochimaru moaned, shuddering and pushing into Sakumo’s mouth, muscles rippling around his cock again, hips tilting up into him.

He had to stop to catch his breath, and he pressed a firm kiss to his mate’s neck just beneath his ear. Orochimaru crooned, head tilting aside, putting the slender length of his neck even more on display. Sakumo hugged Orochimaru close and moved carefully, tumbling them down to the futon, Orochimaru cuddled to his chest, hips twitching a little as they settled on their sides, bodies shifting together.

Orochimaru moaned, the sound drawn out low and long as he stretched just a little, shivering, and Sakumo twitched all over. Orochimaru hummed, smoothing a hand over his forearm and sliding his fingers between Sakumo’s where they had come to rest over his belly. As they had cuddled together, hands linked over their growing cub, so many times when Orochimaru was carrying Kakashi, Sakumo thought.

Sakumo rumbled softly, stroking his mate all over, gentling his overwhelmed shivers with sweeping caresses, nuzzling the nape of Orochimaru’s neck. He was half in a daze himself, body still hot and pulsing with pleasure, and his mate’s muscles trembling and rippling tighter around his cock, his _knot_ from time to time was only dragging his pleasure out further. Sakumo shivered and moaned, setting his teeth against Orochimaru’s throat once more.

He bared it easily with a graceful tilt of his head, hair slipping along Sakumo’s chest, back arching as he tucked himself a little more snugly into the curve of Sakumo’s own body. Sakumo worried at the tender flesh between his teeth without biting down any harder, and Orochimaru hummed quietly, squeezing his hand.

“We could.” Orochimaru said, and Sakumo hummed a vague query, tongue against his mate’s neck, sliding over the smooth scales. “Do it again. We could create another cubling.” he clarified, and Sakumo’s breath caught.

“Mate-”

“We’ve been talking of it since the first, when we had Kakashi. When he was still so small.” Orochimaru curled into Sakumo, tilting his head to look at Sakumo, eyes heavy-lidded and warm. “He’s more than old enough. We could have,” he shifted and Sakumo’s hips hitched, pushing his still fully engorged knot a little deeper; Orochimaru moaned, lashes fluttering, “a few y- years ago.”

“ _Orochimaru._ ” Sakumo nuzzled him, hugging him tight. “We- We have, I didn’t- Do you want?”

“I want.” Orochimaru’s lips quirked and he tilted his head, nuzzling Sakumo in return. “I want another cubling, I want _your_ child again, mate.”

Sakumo groaned, rough and breathless. Orochimaru covered Sakumo’s hand with his own, squeezing and drawing it down to splay over his belly. “I want to do it again, be so full of you. . .” He shivered. “We could do so tonight, wolf-heart.”

He reached back, smoothing a hand over Sakumo’s hip and down his thigh as he trembled, mind whirling. “You would want. . . We’ve talked about it, but not- not recently.” he said, struggling to scrape his mind together. They had talked of another cub even in the months after Kakashi was born, Orochimaru had said he would carry another, would be happy to have a second, but they had never seriously decided and the talk had drifted away as other things came to demand their attention. They had briefly spoken of it over the years but never. . .

“I’ve been thinking.” Orochimaru admitted, with a shy little tilt of his head. “I already had been. You talking like that. . .”

Sakumo groaned, toes curling. “My. . . My mouth got away from me.” he admitted. “I was remembering, before. . . It was so _much_ , so sexy, I just. . .”

“I don’t mind.” Orochimaru said, settling against him and sighing softly. Sakumo could just see the curve of his mouth in a slight smile. “I remember how much you loved it, you know,” he added with a smoky laugh, “not just,” he arched and Sakumo groaned, hips jerking; Orochimaru gasped, taking a moment to gather himself before continuing, “not just _making_ him, but when I was carrying him. . .”

“And you?” Sakumo nuzzled his throat, nestling close, feeling the sleek silk of his mate’s hair against his cheek and throat.

Orochimaru tilted his head and nuzzled into Sakumo in return. “Mm? Want to know if I enjoyed being full of your cubling, mate?” he said, voice low. Sakumo _whined_ , and Orochimaru laughed, though a shiver ran through him. “Yes.” He reached up, fingers sliding over Sakumo’s cheek. “Yes, Sakumo, I love being full of _you_ , I loved sparking our cubling together, and I even,” he closed his eyes, nudging into Sakumo as his hand slid away, “loved carrying him inside.”

Sakumo stroked his stomach again and Orochimaru made a soft needy sound. Sakumo swallowed. “And you want to do it again? _Now?_ ” he asked, voice rough.

Orochimaru pushed into him gently. “Should we not? Although,” he shifted his hips, inner muscles squeezing, and Sakumo whined, “we may need to wait at least a little, mm?”

Sakumo pressed his mouth to his mate’s shoulder and laughed softly, hugging him tighter. Orochimaru echoed him, twining their fingers.

“Yes.” Sakumo groaned, kissing Orochimaru’s throat. He stretched it, tipping his head away again, and Sakumo hummed, nuzzling there into the offered space. “At least . . . a short time.” he agreed wryly. He already felt the fizz of want sparking beneath his skin, dizzy with it and amazed at what his mate had so simply offered, brought up. . .

Even if they wished to try _now_ , however, to start on making another cub together, even if they were both ready and capable . . . they would have to wait until his knot subsided, at the least. Sakumo laughed again, then groaned, nuzzling his mate’s shoulder affectionately. Orochimaru leaned into him, curled warm in his arms. Sakumo’s throat tightened as he thought of. . .

“Another cub, lovely. . .”

“You’ve wanted another since he was born, haven’t you?” Orochimaru murmured, and Sakumo hugged him tighter, heart aching. Orochimaru’s fingers trailed lightly over his arm, then twined with his own once more.

“Yes.” Sakumo admitted when Orochimaru squeezed his hand and called his name. “I am not the one who-”

“You’re a wonderful mate,” Orochimaru said, nudging him, “and a wonderful father, wolf-heart.” Sakumo hugged him tighter, pressing his face against Orochimaru’s neck. “I want another cubling and I am more than happy to carry and birth another child,” he shivered, nestling into Sakumo’s arms, “but I would not be willing, would not _wish for it_ , if I did not want _your_ child, Sakumo . . . and to raise another _with you_.”

Heart squeezing, Sakumo kissed his shoulder, and they drifted into silence, cuddled together and trading soft caresses. They exchanged quiet questions about their second cub, planning things that would change in their lives with another cub, talking about Kakashi and how he might react. It was peaceful and made Sakumo so happy his chest ached, but there was the undercurrent of _want_ as well, even as they waited it out - he shifted from time to time, sometimes provoking a hiss from his mate or a low groan from himself as it proved still to be too soon.

Sakumo murmured an apology as he settled against his mate fully once more, nuzzling Orochimaru’s shoulder and humming.

“Easy.” Orochimaru soothed, stroking up his thigh to his hip, knuckles bumping over the crest of bone. “Easy. Soon. . .” He shivered, and Sakumo smiled, nipping his ear and making him twitch, then laugh.

Sakumo’s cock was still hard when he finally withdrew from his mate’s body, but his knot had fully subsided. Orochimaru rolled onto his back as Sakumo pulled away, stretching languidly, lean body bowing gracefully up from the futon. Sakumo smoothed a hand over his stomach and hip, then stroked his cock as he settled flat.

Orochimaru gave a soft moan, pushing into the touch, then smiled, pushing a lock of hair out of his face. “Do you remember the jutsu, wolf-heart?” he asked softly.

Sakumo’s heart leapt. “I could not,” he said softly, rubbing his thumb over the head of his mate’s cock, “possibly forget.”

He had remembered it from the first time Orochimaru had been through it with him, teaching him, and though it had been more than five years ago. . . Sakumo would _never_ forget the one time they had used it together before. Orochimaru’s smile softened as Sakumo twined their fingers.

“Good.” he said, voice low and warm.

“Like this?” Sakumo asked, rubbing his knuckles up Orochimaru’s inner thigh.

Orochimaru spread his legs wider and tugged at their linked hands. “Like this.” he agreed with a hum. “Come here, wolf-heart.”

Sakumo grinned and brought Orochimaru’s hand up, nuzzling his forearm, then nipping lightly. He watched a shiver run through his mate as he settled close, Orochimaru’s legs folding around him. Sakumo bowed his head and nuzzled kisses along Orochimaru’s sharp cheekbone, tongue flicking at the purple stripe beside his nose before Sakumo leaned up to kiss between his mate’s brows.

Orochimaru laughed, arching his back and tipping his head to nuzzle into Sakumo in return. The movement nudged his cock against Sakumo’s belly, and he pulled back just a little, even as Orochimaru’s thighs closed tighter around him.

He moved carefully, slipping back into his mate’s warmth to be welcomed with a low moan and the snug squeeze of his inner muscles. Sakumo moaned in answer, bending close over Orochimaru as they moved together, easily sheathing his cock fully in his mate’s body.

Sakumo rolled his hips without drawing back, rubbing his thumb over Orochimaru’s hand and shifting to support himself more easily above his mate. Orochimaru tipped his head back, throat working as he gasped thinly. Sakumo rocked his hips again, a little more forcefully, and pressed his lips to his mate’s slender throat.

Orochimaru _groaned_ roughly, and Sakumo nipped, nuzzling up the smooth scales to the soft place beneath his jaw. Sakumo could feel the throb of his mate’s pulse there, and where their chests pressed together as he settled lower, and a low rumble built in his throat with the pleasure of it.

“Sakumo.” Orochimaru murmured, fingers sliding up his back as he lifted his head. They curled into his hair, knuckles brushing the nape of his neck, and Sakumo’s growl deepened. Orochimaru hummed a soft, pleased note, muscles squeezing around his cock and thighs shifting a little higher.

Sakumo squeezed Orochimaru’s hand, then released it to stroke his mate’s side and chest. He rubbed across one peaked nipple with his thumb, then stilled as Orochimaru’s hand trailed across his cheek to cup his jaw. Orochimaru drew him down, closing the little space between them, and Sakumo kissed him, slow and lingering.

Sakumo rocked his hips and this time turned the gentle motion into a slow, rolling thrust that made Orochimaru moan, the sound catching roughly in his throat. “Good?” Sakumo asked, nuzzling his mate’s ear and nipping gently.

Orochimaru laughed, low and throaty. “ _So_ good,” he murmured, fingers tightening in Sakumo’s hair, “always, with you inside me.”

Sakumo groaned, hips jerking, and Orochimaru shifted beneath him, kissing his cheek. “And soon,” Orochimaru caught Sakumo’s hand on his ribs and drew it down his body as he sighed softly, breath tickling his cheek, “I’ll be carrying your cubling inside me. Like before.”

Sakumo’s breath caught and he pressed a little more firmly at Orochimaru’s lean stomach as their hands passed over it. Orochimaru shivered, tugging at him.

“You were so gorgeous,” Sakumo told his mate, voice rough, “my lovely, my mate. . . Carrying our cub-” his voice broke and he _snarled_ softly, thrusting harder.

Orochimaru hissed sharply. It was not a protest, and Sakumo lifted his head a little and snarled again, louder, jaw brushing Orochimaru’s cheek. Orochimaru’s fingers dug into the nape of his neck and Sakumo grinned and nipped at his mate’s neck, nuzzling into the crook as he tipped his head away invitingly. Sakumo licked up the length of his neck and then bit, gently-rough, feeling the scales shift beneath his fangs.

Orochimaru shuddered and pulled Sakumo down a little harder. Sakumo obliged, giving an extra shallow hitch of his hips at the bottom of his thrust that made his mate arch and moan.

They settled into a steady rhythm, slower than before; the languid heat of renewed arousal mixed with the slightly dizzy anticipation of-

Sakumo released his mate’s neck with a gentle stroke of his tongue, lifting his head. “Lovely. . .”

Orochimaru moaned, stroking his face, meeting his eyes. Sakumo shivered. Orochimaru’s eyes had darkened to their deepest, richest shade, heavy-lidded as he rolled his hips to meet Sakumo’s next thrust. “Sakumo.” he returned, warm and just a little breathless.

Sakumo dipped his head, nuzzling his nose against his mate’s as he thrust again. This time he could feel the tighter stretch around his knot as it pressed back into his mate’s body. “You’re sure? Another cub?” Sakumo nipped gently at Orochimaru’s mouth. “Now?”

“I’m sure.” Orochimaru murmured, bringing both hands to cup Sakumo’s face, arching and rocking into him. “ _Ohh_ , I’m sure, wolf-heart. I want your cubling, want our child, want you to fill-”

Sakumo kissed him before he could finish speaking, mind whirling with the thought, with memory and imaginings, an edge made hotter by the pleasure rocking through him. When he lifted his head Orochimaru was gasping a little, muscles rippling around Sakumo’s cock, hips rocking, legs shifting restlessly where they were hooked behind Sakumo’s own hips.

“I want another cub with you, lovely. I want that so much,” Sakumo told his mate, more than a little breathless himself, “I want _you_ like that.” He dipped his head and bit roughly up Orochimaru’s throat, unable to stop himself, tasting the drying blood from his earlier bite and setting his teeth in almost the same spot from his new angle. Orochimaru shuddered, a thin sound catching in his throat. “I want to see you full of my come and so _ready_ for it, your incredible body taking me in and-” he broke off, groaning, hips jerking and slanting down at a harsher angle.

“Our chakra together,” Orochimaru said in his ear as his head bowed, and he felt his mate’s fingertips trailing over his shoulder and scratching gently at his nape, “making it possible. A new little one.” His voice hitched across a few of the words as he spoke. “It’s only possible because you’re so strong, mate,” he said, and Sakumo groaned, tension winding tighter in the pit of his stomach, “as strong as I am, strong enough,” he said, lips brushing Sakumo’s cheek, “to give me your child.”

Sakumo groaned roughly, gripping Orochimaru’s hip hard. “ _Lovely._ ”

Orochimaru gave a low moan that was almost a purr, rocking into Sakumo’s firm thrusts and shifting languidly beneath him. “And we’ll have such a strong child, Sakumo.” He kneaded the nape of Sakumo’s neck. “Just like-” he broke off with a gasp.

Sakumo nuzzled his jaw and smoothed a hand over his belly. “We will.” He wrapped a hand around Orochimaru’s cock once more, nipping a little harder as he moaned and rocked into the touch. “My incredible mate.” Sakumo all but growled, pressing a kiss to Orochimaru’s neck, then setting his teeth against it again.

Orochimaru laughed, rich with pleasure and broken by a breathy gasp. “Mate.” he returned simply, stroking Sakumo’s back. Sakumo shuddered and squeezed his mate’s cock gently, rubbing his thumb up over the sticky head.

Orochimaru let out a sharper sound of pleasure and arched his back. Sakumo’s muscles tensed as he rocked down harder, pressing into the rippling feeling of his mate’s body tightening around his cock. Pleasure spiked through him and he pulled away from Orochimaru’s neck with a last scrape of fangs over scales.

Orochimaru groaned a protest that drew out into a throaty moan as Sakumo rolled his hips and shifted up carefully to kneel between his mate’s thighs, cock shifting to a new angle inside him. Orochimaru tipped his head, his hair spilled around him like a pool of ink, and smiled crookedly as he reached up with one hand. “Ready, mate?”

The low, rough note of his words made Sakumo shiver, hips hitching, and Orochimaru bared his teeth in a soft hiss of pleasure. Sakumo caught his hand, twining their fingers in a gentle squeeze before relaxing the hold.

Orochimaru shifted, thighs closing tighter around his waist and muscles fluttering. Sakumo watched the graceful picture he made stretched across the futon, eyes drawn to the curve of his throat, the heave of his chest - thinly-defined muscle that would swell again once their cub was growing inside him, preparing to nurse their little one - the flat plane of his stomach. . . Sakumo bit back a moan as heat surged in the pit of his stomach, rushing up his spine like a swirl of sparks.

“Are you. . .” Sakumo asked, flexing his fingers gently around Orochimaru’s cock and arching his hips in a slow drag. His swelling knot shifted inside his mate, tugging at his rim again, and Orochimaru’s back arched.

He flexed his fingers, sliding the callused pads over Sakumo’s knuckles before they pressed their hands palm to palm. Orochimaru nodded, then shifted delicately, arching his hips. His breath caught in a ragged gasp, head tipping back. Sakumo growled and rocked his hips sharply, sliding his hand from Orochimaru’s cock to his hip to tug him firmly into the thrust. The muscles in Orochimaru’s neck flexed as he arched a little more, teeth clenched on a ragged sound of pleasure.

Sakumo kept hold of his mate’s hip as they settled into a new rhythm together, slow and rolling and careful. The immediacy of the tension in the pit of Sakumo’s stomach had faded a little as he moved up, shifting their positions, but it returned quickly, dizzyingly heated and intense. Orochimaru arched laid out before him and Sakumo _whined_ , muscles clenching as he fought a new rush of pleasure.

“Sakumo.” Orochimaru moaned, a rough purr, and tugged at their clasped hands.

Sakumo nodded and twisted his hand in his mate’s hold. They met palm to palm once more. Sakumo’s breath caught as they shaped the first seal together, and his hips hitched, his chakra rising in answer, anticipation making him shiver, muscles tensing. Orochimaru’s thighs tightened around him, back arching, and their hands moved together as though it was only days and not years since they had done this the first time. Orochimaru’s free hand slid over his own chest and ribs, down over his stomach, and his scales glinted softly in the light as he rocked into Sakumo’s hitching thrusts.

Sakumo felt his chakra melding with his mate’s as their fingers flexed and locked with each other, then slipped loose once more. Orochimaru gasped, hips rocking and muscles fluttering around Sakumo’s cock. They shaped the next seals faster, the rhythm of their bodies rocking together shifting to match the same pace. Their chakra poured together, smooth and heady, and even Sakumo - no sensor - could feel the charge building as their strength meshed.

Orochimaru splayed his free hand over his stomach, moaning, his expression twisting, and Sakumo’s fingers tightened on his hip. “Mate.” Sakumo ground out, feeling the heated spiral deep inside him pushing him on further and-

This time Sakumo howled as his orgasm hit, just barely shaping the final seal of the jutsu with his mate before his mind blanked with pleasure. It was heightened and extended by the dizzying feeling of his chakra spilling from him - pouring into his mate along with his come as his knot swelled and Orochimaru cried out, soft and breathy, spilling his own release between them.

Sakumo shuddered all over, rocking his hips again - more gently this time - and moving down over his mate. Orochimaru’s legs tightened, then eased again, shifting around him as Orochimaru shivered and reached for him.

Sakumo growled softly and nuzzled his sharp jaw on one side, then shifted across to do the same up into the softer curve beneath his jaw on the other, before moving up to kiss him. Orochimaru’s hand - just a little slick with his own come - slid over Sakumo’s shoulder and pulled gently, fingers curling and their tips digging into his back just a little.

“My lovely mate.” Sakumo said, voice rough, and kissed Orochimaru again. He smiled, delighted disbelief a giddy twist blending with the heat of his pleasure. “Mother of my cub . . . and another. . .”

Orochimaru laughed, thick and rich with pleasure, and squeezed Sakumo’s hand as he shifted and arched up. “My mate.” he returned, nipping Sakumo’s lower lip gently. “My wonderful wolf-heart.” His lips curved, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a little. “Father of my children.”

Sakumo shuddered, a rush of sparks coursing down his spine. “Oro. . .”

Orochimaru drew their twined hands between them to rest on his stomach. “We’ll have another cub, wolf-heart.” he said quietly, his smile growing. “Oh, I. . .” he trailed off with a shiver.

“Me too.” Sakumo said, and kissed Orochimaru firmly, a fond rumble building deep in his chest.

Orochimaru sighed, allowing Sakumo to pull their hands away and rest closer atop him. He moaned as Sakumo’s cock shifted inside him, hips tilting, and Sakumo jerked in response, groaning. Orochimaru hummed, nuzzling his cheek and tipping their heads together as Sakumo settled close.

He let his mate take more of his weight, pressing Orochimaru down onto the futon, and he shivered and made a soft sound of pleasure, rubbing his thumb over Sakumo’s hand as he shifted his legs down a little more. It would be a while before they could part again - Sakumo’s knot might take even longer to subside, this time, after two orgasms in such rapid succession and the extra drive of knowing this time they were making a cub together - but Sakumo didn’t want to pull away from his mate at all right now.

Orochimaru cuddled beneath him with a contented little moan and Sakumo suspected his mate didn’t want to part any more than he did. Orochimaru kissed his neck and he smiled, rumbling deep in his throat again, stroking a lock of Orochimaru’s hair away from his neck and nuzzling there. He nipped gently, then pressed his tongue to Orochimaru’s pulse, which was still quickened from their play, and growled softly.

Orochimaru untangled their hands and wrapped his arms around Sakumo, murmuring affectionate praise and running his fingers through Sakumo’s hair to rub at the nape of his neck. He moaned softly, content, and shifted a little, intending to move them to their sides so that as he relaxed he wouldn’t be lying _quite_ so heavily atop his mate.

Orochimaru hissed and tightened his arms, and Sakumo let himself go lax where he lay instead, pressing his mate down beneath him. Orochimaru kissed his cheek and squeezed gently at the nape of his neck, right at the crest of the most intense tingling warmth lingering from his orgasm.

Sakumo stroked his side absently and nuzzled into the crook of his throat, mind full of his lovely mate laid out beneath him, of memories of Orochimaru when he had been carrying Kakashi, of their discussions - tonight and over years before - about the possibility of another cub. . .

Sakumo nipped Orochimaru’s throat, chest tight with adoration for his wonderful mate and their now ready to grow pack.

  
**Omake:**

Kakashi huffed at his sensei, assuring Minato-sensei he would be _fine_ to remain as they worked out their mission report together - it had taken over a week longer than the three days it was supposed to, and it had been a _mess_ \- and then turn it _in_ together. It was what they were _supposed_ to do, and Kakashi would do it. Minato-sensei ruffled his hair and smiled at him, apologised and asked if he was _sure_ he didn’t want to head home first, and then surrendered.

They sat together on the bench and worked through the details - Kakashi snorted at some of the things Minato-sensei had _forgotten_ \- and Kakashi _was_ eager to get back to his parents, but. . . He shook it off as they finished the report, signing his name carefully below Minato-sensei’s and stifling a grin at the look of it.

Minato-sensei squeezed his shoulder, then patted the nape of his neck, and Kakashi fought not to squirm at the cosy warm feeling. Minato-sensei rose and Kakashi jumped up to follow, trotting along at his side all the way to the mission desk, where Minato-sensei asked him to hand in the report.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but did so, and the desk chuunin’s brows rose but he dipped his head and thanked Kakashi - and Minato-sensei behind him - for their hard work, then dismissed them.

“All done.” Minato-sensei said. “Time to-”

“Going home!” Kakashi agreed before he could quite finish. He fidgeted and apologised, then frowned. “See you for training tomorrow, Minato-sensei?”

Minato-sensei ruffled his hair and crouched before him. “How about in two days, at training ground three, an hour after sunrise?” he suggested.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but Minato-sensei had on that _particular_ sunny smile of his that meant there was no arguing with him. Kakashi shrugged. “Yes sensei.”

Minato grinned and patted his head, rising. “See you then. Good job, Kakashi-kun.” he added, voice warm. Kakashi grinned and waved as he returned the farewell, then _ran_ for home, excited and hoping both his parents were in the village.

“Tadaima!” Kakashi called as he trotted in the front door, removing his sandals and his little pack at the same time, making both motions a little clumsy, and hopping up from the genkan.

“Kakashi! Okaeri, precious.” Mama said, stepping into view, and _anyone else_ Kakashi would have growled at for that, but he grinned and dove for Mama.

“Hi Mama.” Kakashi nestled into the offered embrace even as he heard Dad approaching as well, snuffling at Mama’s chest and- He hummed, frowning, and scented again, pressing his face harder against Mama, moving a little lower.

Mama had been asking something - probably if he was all right, or how the mission had gone, Kakashi had been distracted by the scent and missed it - but he fell silent mid-word. “. . .Kakashi?”

“Why do you smell different?” Kakashi asked, tipping his head back. “Mama? Mama why do you smell different?” He pressed in close and breathed in more deeply, then huffed. It wasn’t . . . _bad_ , but it was definitely something with _Mama_ that had changed and not something Mama had _on_ him.

“Different?” Mama said, stroking his hair. “No, I’m fine, precious, I promise, it- Oh! Sakumo. . .”

Dad gave a soft whuff and swept Kakashi up in one arm, hugging Kakashi tight and dipping his head to scent Mama himself. “See?” Kakashi said impatiently, wriggling. “Mama smells. . .” He paused, because he wasn’t sure. . . “Different.” he said finally, huffing, pouting a little at his inability to define it properly.

“Lovely!” Dad said, and he and Mama pressed their faces together, nuzzling. Mama crooned, looking soft and a bit wibbly.

Kakashi wriggled down and poked at them. “What’s going _on_!” he yipped, prodding a little harder. “Dad! Mama!”

Mama laughed, smiling though his eyes were a little shiny like he was about to cry. Kakashi whined uncertainly, licking his lips. “. . .Mama?”

“You are- It-” Dad couldn’t quite get out a full sentence, but he was _happy_ \- he smelled it and he was clearly excited, showing in his quick little movements and the way he was clinging to Mama. He kissed Mama’s cheek. “My wonderful lovely. My mate.” he said, lips against Mama’s cheek.

Kakashi whined, then barked sharply. Mama kissed Dad and then turned to him, beckoning, and Kakashi huffed but returned to Mama’s arms. “I’m sorry, precious.” he said, and Kakashi settled a little, mollified, as Mama stroked his face. “We were just surprised. It’s so soon your father hadn’t scented it yet, especially since he has been with me all the time.”

Kakashi preened, and Mama kissed his brow. Kakashi wriggled. “What is it?”

“Mama is pregnant, cub.” Dad said, crouching beside Kakashi. He bowed his head to nuzzle Kakashi as he blinked, startled. He looked up at Mama, who looked _so happy_ , and breathed in, scenting Dad who was still almost trembling with excitement.

“I’m pregnant and you will have a baby sibling . . . after a time.” Mama said, lips curving in a soft smile.

Kakashi looked at Mama’s middle, which looked the same as always - had _felt_ the same as always, when Mama hugged him. “Otouto?” he asked, looking back up at Mama’s face and reaching to touch Mama.

Mama pulled him nearer. “An otouto or an imouto, yes.” he said, and then settled down to the floor, cuddling into Dad and pulling Kakashi in close like he was still very small.

Kakashi whined softly and let him, snuggling into his parents’ embrace. “Baby cubling.” he tried out carefully.

Dad kissed his head, and Kakashi hummed, wriggling a bit. A baby sibling might be fun. And his parents were very happy about it. It would be a good thing, then. Kakashi grinned and snuggled into them, and Mama hugged him tighter, crooning and stroking his hair, rubbing the nape of his neck until he was all but limp with it, Dad hugging them both close.

Yes, Kakashi thought a little dozily as Mama petted him into relaxation. Baby sibling was . . . good.


End file.
